An angel's love
by DemonicAngel5
Summary: monster yes thats what he was. that is what he has been for the last 1,000 year. but will a meeting with a pink haired, green eyed girl change his view about live and himself? this is a vampire fanfic i really hope you like it. please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there people I know I was going to finish love story but then this story popped up and I just had to write it. This was going to be a one-shot but it started to get longer and I told myself why not make it a longer story so here is chapter one enjoy.**

**Also I don't own naruto.**

**AN ANGEL'S LOVE:**

He walked through the night stalking, praying for his next victim. He was a vampire. One of the few purebloods left. Although he was a vampire he didn't burn in the sun. The cross or holy water didn't affect him. He could eat if he wished to although he didn't have to. He couldn't control animals but he could shape shift.

He stopped.

He saw a man walking at the edge of the forest where he lived. The man noticed the presences. He started to panic after all the woods were suppose to belong to a monster. The man was about to run but he wouldn't have that. With speed no human should have he grabbed the man and slammed him against a tree. The man let out a blood curling scream. The man looked at the figure. It was the shape of a man but the eyes were red as blood and pocking out of his mouth were 2 fangs.

"MONSTER, MONSTER, MONS-'' those were the man's last words before he sank his fangs into the man's throat. He drank the man dry before dropping him on the floor.

Monster. Yes that's what he was. That's what he has been for the last 1,000 years and that's what he will forever be.

The sun rise began to illuminate the land, telling all a new day was about to begin. The light reached through the crakes of an old shed, to a girl curled up on the floor with a blanket. The light of the sun hit her face she turned away from it wanting to sleep a few more minutes. She then heard the people moving and hurrying to do their jobs. She sighed and moved the blanket away. She stretched her arms and legs before standing up. She looked around the small shed. It wasn't big it was about 5 by 5 feet. In one corner there was a small tub with a sponge and in the center there was a small table. On the table there was a plate and a cup. Hanging on the wall was a broken mirror. Under the mirror was a small trunk with old and ripped clothes. She got up and went to the tub. She put her hands in the water then washed her face. She then went to the trunk, opened it and pulled out a light pink sundress. She also pulled out a light white sweater. Winter had just ended and some how she survived it. She then pulled out a broken brush. She brushed through her long pink hair. She looked in the mirror. Her emerald green eyes stared back at her. She was small about 5'2. Although she didn't believe she was pretty she had a body most women wanted. Curves in all the right places and fair smooth skin.

After she brushed though the tangles in her hair, she got up and went to the door. There she put on her flats and set off to work. The town she lived wasn't that big but wasn't that small either. It was in the edge of a forest. The forest was said to belong to a monster. She sighed as she entered the dinner. She has had this job for a while but it only gave her enough money to eat. She worked from the morning to very late at night. Also many men tried to tough her and flirt with her. Still a job was a job.

"hey did you hear what happened?" she heard a man ask.

"no what happened?"

"there was a man found dead this morning."

"really that must have been some fight." The other man laughed.

"no that's the thing the man was found with his blood drained and two puncher wounds on his neck."

The man paled.

"you mean he was killed by the monster in the forest?" his voice was low.

"yes"

"b-but I thought that it didn't come out of the forest."

"it doesn't the man was found at the edge of the forest."

"what was he doing there?"

"don't know some say he was drunk."

After the two men talked so more they got up and left the dinner.

"sakura!"

Sakura jumped a little at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw her boss.

"Don't just stand there get to work." He yelled.

"Yes sir." Called sakura.

Sakura worked the rest of the day but she couldn't get the story of the men out of her head. It was 11:00 p.m. when she got off of work. She walked through the streets quickly. It was dangerous being out alone at this time of night. She then saw some men walking. They were yelling and falling down. She shivered they were drunk. She started to walk faster.

"Hey you what's your name?" one of the men grabbed her arm. Sakura froze.

"well she's very pretty don't you boys think." Another said.

"yeah" they all agreed.

She was scared. She knew what they wanted and what they were going to do if she didn't get away.

"p-please l-let m-me g-go." She pleaded.

"you don't have to be scared of us we wont do any thing bad."

"yeah we're just going to show you a good time."

Get away. She had to get away. She quickly pulled her arm away and started to run.

"hey get back here!" they yelled.

She heard them running after her. But she didn't care. Run. She had to get away. She ran and ran. She was tired and out of breath but still she didn't stop. She could hear them running behind her, yelling and screaming. 'God please. Anyone save me.' She thought. She then stopped; she had reached the edge of town the forest laid in front. She then heard the men coming again. She then started to run in the forest.

The trees were thick and her cloth keep on getting caught in the branches. But she didn't stop. She ran until she came to a clearing. She gasped. It was beautiful. There was a small lake with crystal clear water. There was a cherry blossom tree and the small petals landed on the water's surface. It was a full moon and it made every thing glow. She walked softly and sat on a rock near the cherry blossom tree. She dangled her feet on the water. She smiled.

He was walking through the forest hunting for his next prey. It was a full moon tonight. The night was calm and peaceful. It was silent and quiet. Just how he liked it. The wind then picked up and he stopped. A scent. It was sweet, a mixture of cherry blossom and roses. He didn't like sweet things in fact he very much disliked them but whatever was letting off this scent he wanted it. He couldn't deny that he was a some what selfish person, of course being alone most of your life does that to you. He smirked and licked his lips.

Sakura had sat in the clearing for some time. She was now lying on the grass and looking up at the stars. It was very peaceful and she loved being there. It was calm. But she still couldn't help but think of the 'monster' that lived in the forest. Was there really a monster here? If so why was he here? How did he come to be a monster? How did he look like? And the most important question wasn't he lonely?

'Crack'

Sakura sat up and looked up in the direction of the noise. she then turned pale.

**Well that's chapter one hoped you liked it. Please review.** **Also for love story I'm in a little writers block but ill try to put up the next chapter. The next chapter of love story will be the last also I'm writing another story besides this one so stay tuned. **


	2. Chapter 2

Standing there was one of the men that were following her. She saw him smile.

"So I found you blossom." He said.

Sakura quickly got up and started to walk back words.

"You know since the moment I saw you I knew you I had to have you." He said while licking her lips.

Sakura was about to run but he was faster that he looked. He caught her quickly. Sakura screamed as she was shoved to the ground. She then heard something rip. The man had ripped off the dress from the neck to her belly button. Sakura then started to cry and scream. She could feel him toughing her body. She started to kick and try to get out of his grasp. She then felt the man slap her on the face. Sakura then felt his hands between her legs. 'please someone save me.' She thought.

He was walking to a clearing he knew about. He then stopped something was wrong he sniffed the air, he smelled something vile and it was in the direction of the clearing. He growled. He soon picked up his speed. It didn't take him long to get there. As soon as he got there he heard a scream. There he saw a man on top of a girl he couldn't see her very well. Then he smelled it her scent. She was the one he had come to get. She was his next victim. He felt rage cores thought him. That man was going to take what was his. Like hell he would let him. In a second he ripped the man away from her and throw him a few feet away. The man screamed as his body hit the ground. He didn't let the man get a chance to get up. He pounces on the man and was soon on his neck drinking every last drop. The man kicked and screamed trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use. Soon the man started to stop. He could feel the man's heart beat begin to slow down. The man and his heart beat then stopped. He then got off of the man. He then heard a sniff noise behind him. He turned around. He saw a girl about 17. She was on the ground her with her knees to her chest. She also had tears coming down her face. She was shaking and she was afraid. He could smell the fear. He walked up to her and kneed down in front of her. He then began to observer her. He saw she had fair skin and curves in the right places, but what got his interest was her hair and eye. Her hair was an unusual color, pink like the cherry blossoms. But still her eyes were the most stunning. In all his long life he had never seen eyes like hers. They were an emerald green and they were like openings to her soul. He could see ever thing he could see her fear as clear as water.

Sakura was shaking and couldn't move. She was scared. She could still feel the hands of that man on her. Then she finally noticed the man in front of her. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. His skin was as pale as the moonlight. He had high cheek bones and a strong chin. His hair was black as the night with bangs on the side of his face and a spiky style in the back. But his eye made her shiver. They were red as blood and looked as he could look into her soul. But they were blank; they held no emotion and for some reason it hurt her to see nothing in his eyes.

He was waiting, waiting for her to scream and try to escape. He always did like a good chase. But nothing could prepare him for what she did. She threw herself at him and hugged him. She curled herself onto his chest. She then began to cry again. He was shocked. He didn't know what to do no one has ever hugged him before. Then he began to laugh a humorless laugh. Sakura then looked up at him her eyes held confusion.

"Are you really so scared that you cling to a monster?" he asked.

Sakura couldn't help think that his voice was beautiful.

"Why are you a monster?" she asked.

Again he laughed a humorless laugh.

"Did you not see how I killed that man? How I drank him dry?" he asked.

She then tilted her head to the side.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Again her eyes gave her away. They showed curiosity and wonder.

"I am a vampire. I must drink blood to live." He answered her.

He was sure that when she found out what he was she would turn pale and push him away but she just smiled.

"They you are not a monster." She said in a cheer full voice.

His eyes then narrowed at her.

"I have killed thousands of people and drank them dry. How am I not a monster?" his voice was cold and hard. He was a monster. He knew that and so did every one he has ever crossed. How could this girl think he wasn't?

She looked at him his eyes showed angry and hate. She then smiled at him gently and reached up to touch his cheek. Before she touched his cheek he grabbed her arm and stopped her from getting any closer. But her smile didn't disappear.

"You said so yourself you must drink blood to live, it is something that is beyond your control. Just like a human must drink water or an animal must kill to eat." She said.

He was shocked by her answer and then he became angry. How dare this girl try to make him believe something he was so certain about? How dare she make him question everything he had learned and come to believe?

"I am a monster. I have been for the last 1,000 years." His voice was still cold and hard. Still her smile didn't fall.

"Then tell me who is more a monster, you who kills because you have no other choice or a man who kills for fun, for hate, for anger. Tell me who the monster is?" She asked.

He again was shocked. In all his years no one has ever asked him this kind of question. No one has made him so confused and he did not like to be confused. He hated not knowing or having to question. He also didn't like being close to this girl. She made him feel and think things he thought he killed inside himself long ago. But her scent, it made him want to hold her, to taste her. He looked in her eyes again. They were waiting, waiting for his answer. Damn those eyes. He need to get away from her and as soon as possible.

Sakura was waiting for his answer. She wanted to know what he would say in response. He so sure of what he was, a monster. But she didn't believe that, she didn't know why something just told her. She then felt him shift. When she looked up she saw him standing over her, he then turned around. She was about to call out to him but he disappeared. She then stud up and looked around her. He was nowhere in sight. She sighed again. She stayed there for a little longer. She was about to leave when she realized two things. One that she had no idea where she was or where to go to get back to the village. Two that she didn't get his name and she didn't give him hers. She sighed. She started to look around her in order to find a clue where to go. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a little trail. She bit her lip while deciding if she should go or not. In the end she decided she had no other chose. She walked down the little path for about twenty minutes until the trail ended. She was a little confused but decided to keep going that way. After ten more minutes she reached the village. She then look back to the forest and smiled. Tomorrow night she would go back and maybe she would see her hero again.

**Well that's chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. Also please please review. I really want to know what you think and if you have any ideas. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know in the last chapter I made it seem like Sasuke had no one and said he was never hugged but in this chapter it will explain a little more of his past. Also why he doesn't want anything to do with Sakura. So if you have any questions please tell me and I'll answer it in the next chapter. Sorry for any confusion. Also sorry for the late update I'll try to update more often. Enjoy.**

The sun light hit Sakura's eye. Sakura slowly opened her beautiful eyes and slowly stretched her body. She then slowly got up from the floor. Then all the memories of last night came to her. A smile then spread across her face. She then quickly got out of bed and went on with her morning routine. She couldn't wait for the end of the day so she could go to her secret garden. Also she might meet him again and she hoped to get his name. She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair. She then got up and left her little shed. She began to walk to her job. Sakura looked up at the sky; it was a beautiful sunny day. There were no cloud in the sky and there was a gentle breeze making it not too hot. She wished she could go to her garden now and play in the lake or catch cherry blossom petals as they fell. She sighed. She would have to wait for tonight. She then put her thoughts aside and entered the dinner.

"Well it about time you showed up, now get to work." Yelled her boss.

Sakura sighed again and looked at the bright sunny day. She always loved days like this and would wish they would last longer, but today she just wished for it to end. She wished for night to come because with it her garden and her dark hero.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He looked up at the sky and at the bright shining sun. Oh how he hated it. He didn't burn in the sun but the brightness bothered him. He was a creature of the night not day not like her. He then paused for a second and then growled in frustration. Since his meeting with her he couldn't get her out of his head. Her words replayed in his head again and again. He could still smell her sweet scent on him. Her eyes he couldn't shake it off of him. It enraged and frustrated him. He swore to himself that he would never open himself to a woman again. Not after her.

Unknown to him three pairs of eyes were watching him, two men and one woman. All of them had the same look in their eyes. It was a look of concern and of joy. Concern because they didn't like to see him so angry and frustrated, yet at the same time happy for that. It has been 600 years since they have seen any emotion from him and it saddened them.

He then felt their presence and turned to them.

"What do you want?" he asked his voice without any emotion.

They all stepped out of the shadows. The first one was the women. She was small about 5'3. She had beautiful black hair that came down to her waist. She had pearl colored eyes and pale white skin. Her body was well filled out.

The second one was a man. He was the same height as him 6'3. He had long brown hair that was tied at the end. He was well built and not overly muscular. His eyes were the same color as the woman.

The last man was an older version of himself except with longer hair and two lings under his eyes.

"Sasuke are you alright you seem frustrated." Asked the woman with an angelic voice.

"I'm fine Hinata. It's nothing." He answered in a cold voice.

Hinata looked at Sasuke with sad eyes. She missed the days when he showed emotions. Yes he still didn't talk much and liked to be alone but he would at least smile, sometimes even laugh. He was like a brother to her and to see him so emotionless hurt not only her but everyone else.

"Please Sasuke, do you think that we'll believe that?" Said the man with long brown hair.

Sasuke growled. "I said its nothing Neji."

Neji looked at Sasuke he had the same feelings as Hinata. Sasuke was a brother and it hurt him to see him like this. Although he would never say that out loud.

"Are you having girl troubles little brother." Said the man that looked like him.

His head snapped up to look at the man.

"It's none of your business Itaich." He growled at his older brother.

"So it is a girl." Said Itaich smirking.

" No it's not a girl it's just a pest nothing more." He snapped.

Then before they could say anything more he left. The three were then left standing in the room alone.

"Itaich do you really think it's a girl." Hinata asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes Hinata I know my little brother well." Replied Itaich.

"Even if it is a girl he won't open up easily. Also he might hurt her." Said Neji.

"That's true." Said Itaich.

They all known it wasn't going to be easy for him, not after having his heart broken by the one he loved. Not after she betrayed and abandoned him. Still they hope that whoever this girl was she would help heal his heart. They hoped that he could learn to open up to others. They also hoped he wouldn't hurt her. Hoping was all they could do at this point.


End file.
